leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Champion Rework: Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow
Galio, the Sentinel's Sorrow is a champion in League of Legends. Here is my rework for him, that will tend to traits such as: * His passive. Stat conversions from one stat to another are being removed from the game. Look at . * Mana issues. Galio is perhaps too mana-hungry for his own good. Even with , he can go out of mana if he uses too much spell harass. (This comes from actual game experience.) * His and are supportive skills despite Galio not being intended as a support, so they will become less support-centric. |-|Unsee Changelog= |-|1.0= Abilities: * Runic Skin: Changed to an AP boost of for 5 seconds upon taking magic damage. Can not stack with itself. * Resolute Smite: Changed to a true grounded area of effect that doesn't function like a projectile anymore. Mana cost stays at 60. Range changed from 940 to 900. Base damage changed from to . Slow is buffed from %. * Bulwark: Changed to a self-targeted shield that gives half its bonus to allies in a radius of 400, and gives Galio AP if anyone gets hit. * Righteous Gust: Changed it so movement speed buff applies in any direction, but to Galio only, and buffed from % %. Range nerfed from 1180 to 1100. * Idol of Durand: Damage doesn't increase depending with the number of hits taken, replaced by a scaling on . Base changed from . Interrupting the channel doesn't reduce the range by 25. |-|1.1= * Bulwark: Boost doesn't apply to allies, and on-getting-hit effects are taken out. |-|1.2= * Runic Skin base bonus halved, now scales with 10% magic resist. * Bulwark armor gain doesn't scale on magic resist anymore. Now both stat gains scale with AP. Magic resistance gain's magic resistance scaling nerfed from 20% to 10%. Now tanks damage for nearby allied champions. * Righteous Gust now gives half the movement speed boost to allied champions. Abilities ability power for 5 seconds. This bonus doesn't stack with itself. }} |-|Hide= |-|Changes= Everything. Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes to a target area (radius='235'), dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = % |cooldown = 7 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} |-|Hide= |-|Changes= Doesn't count as a projectile anymore: Galio now just fires an eye laser towards the targeted area, and it explodes after a little while (imagine ). Galio protects himself for 4 seconds, giving himself bonus Armor and Magic Resist. If an allied champion in a radius of 400 around Galio is hit, Galio takes a percentage of the damage in their stead (This applies before Armor or Magic Resistance). |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = Self-cast }} |-|Hide= |-|Changes= Now self-targeted and buffs only Galio. Now tanks damage for his allies. Galio unleashes a gust of magical wind that leaves behind a draft. While in the draft, Galio gains bonus movement speed, and allied champions gain half this movement boosts. |leveling = |cooldown = 13 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} |-|Hide= |-|Changes= Movement speed boost applies mostly to Galio. Allies only get half the boost. Galio becomes a statue and channels for 2 seconds, taunting all foes in a radius of 600 and reducing any damage he takes by 50%. When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form, dealing magic damage to all enemies within range. Galio can use instant-cast spells or activated items during Idol of Durand without interrupting the channel. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = Self-cast }} |-|Hide= |-|Changes= Damage doesn't increase depending with the number of hits taken, replaced by a scaling on . Base changed from . Interrupting the channel doesn't reduce the range by 25. Category:Custom champions